crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Sonic
Sonic-Sonic is the world's fastest hedgehog, capable of running at the speed of sound (768 mph). His other abilities include a "Spin Attack", a "Spin Dash" and his "Super Sonic" transformation which makes him indestructible and gives him the gift of run-flight. Sonic is not an expert swimmer, but is fearless – even of Dr. Eggman. Alongside his best friend Tails, Sonic runs around the world stopping Dr. Eggman's schemes. He drives the Speed Star – a car built by his friend Tails – it helps to make a fair race as no one can beat Sonic on foot. Tails-Tails is a two-tailed yellow fox, equally at home on the ground, in the air or in the water. He's super-smart and likes nothing better than inventing and fixing planes, cars and all things mechanical. He's an honorable and courageous friend in the face of danger. He teams up with his best friend Sonic – and their other friends – to help save the creatures of the South Island from Dr. Eggman. Tails built his own plane, the Tornado Racer, from parts found after an attempted invasion by Dr Eggman. Its short-winged design allows it to execute sharper turns than ordinary airplanes. Amy-One-time leader of Team Rose, Amy and her friend Big the Cat are no strangers to speed. She is always running after Sonic, and in love with love. She's all about competition and style which is why her car, the Pink Cabriolet, is kitted out for speed and to look good. It's also designed to stay steady enough when she unleashes her lethal Piko-Piko Hammer. Dr. Eggman-Sonic's arch-enemy, and a genius to boot, Dr. Eggman loves whipping up crazy robotic armies that look like him to help with his dastardly schemes. In his evil genius mind he dreams of creating a place called Eggmanland – and he will destroy anyone who tries to stop him. Dr. Eggman's all-terrain vehicle, the Egg Monster, has large wheels and an extra high riding seat so he can look down on everyone he overtakes and enjoy it! Shadow-Shadow is an artificial life form, created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. His initial hatred of Sonic has now developed into a friendly rivalry. Like Sonic, Shadow is about speed – his acceleration and "Spin Attack" coming from his rocket skates. With Chaos Emeralds he can power up his Chaos Control and warp time and space. If he has all seven emeralds he can transform into Super Shadow – which, like Sonic, makes him invulnerable and gives him run-flight. Shadow uses a modified G.U.N. motorcycle known as the Dark Rider. AiAi-AiAi – A monkey hero, who has a destiny to marry MeeMee, and be father to a baby boy called – wait for it – Baby. In his monkey ball AiAi is fast, nimble and not too light. As the hero of the Super Monkey Ball series, he must save both Jungle Island and MeeMee from the wrath of the evil Dr. Bad-Boon. In his spare time, he likes to eat bananas, spend time with his family, play games and live easy. AiAi and friends have tried to design the fastest banana ever: his car – the Blazing Banana. Billy Hatcher-Billy Hatcher's an inquisitive boy from the human world. After saving a helpless chick from an attack by crows, Billy and his friends are transported to Morning Land by the Chicken King. With the courage bestowed upon him by the chicken elders, he dons the legendary rooster suit and embarks on a grand adventure to save Morning Land from eternal night. Billy must stop Dark Raven or the darkness will spread to the human world. Billy's Racing Rooster car is highly maneuverable, so watch out – he may wear a rooster suit, but nobody calls this boy chicken! Amigo-Amigo is one maraca-wielding, party-loving monkey! Along with his sister Amiga, and their friends Linda, Bingo, Bongo, Rio, Chumba and Wamba, Amigo's life is a non-stop carnival and the more skillfully he shakes his maracas, the hotter the party gets! Amigo's car is built into a giant maraca - keep an eye on this guy, he's likely to break out the samba at any point! Big the Cat-Big is a large, purple, long-eared cat. He's laid-back, easy-going and has a gentle nature despite his prodigious strength. He loves to fish and is never without his trusty rod. He lives in the jungle near the Mystic Ruins with his best friend, Froggy, a small, green frog with a pointed tail. Big's adventures often involve him trying to find Froggy, who has a tendency to get himself lost or swallow a chaos emerald. Big's motorbike is called the Green Hopper. The bike may be small, but Big's size makes sure he won't be easily pushed around. Knuckles-Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, which gives Angel Island its power to float in the sky. He is the last of the Echidnas - the island's native people. His name comes from his powerful fists, which allow him to punch through rock and make him a skilled burrower and climber. He can also use his dreadlocks to glide for short distances. He drives a tough little all-terrain vehicle called the Land Breaker. Ulala-Ulala was orphaned at an early age in a spaceship accident in which she was the sole survivor. She was rescued from the void of outer space by a Space Channel 5 reporter and ten years later, she's now their top reporter. She shot to fame when she confronted the Morolians, who imprisoned humans and forced them to dance against their will. She out-danced them at the same time as presenting her Swingin' Report Show. What a gal! Ulala races in her Astro Glider, a kind of floating pod. Beat-Beat was a young “rudie” who ran away from home to join one of the gangs of Tokyo-to. He impressed fellow “rudies” Gum and Tab with his skating and graffiti skills in Shibuya bus station, and joined as a member of the gang, the GG's. Beat spends his time skating around fighting for turf with rival gangs by marking his territory with graffiti and eradicating others' tags. This attracts the attention of Police Captain Onishima and his S.W.A.T. team, who relentlessly pursue Beat and his friends. Beat drives a heavily customized street racer, with all the extras – including an extra bass system and neon under-lights! Zobio & Zombiko-He, Zobio, was a prison guard. She, Zobiko, was an inmate thrown into jail by a mad doctor. Zobio decided to break out Zobiko, so that they could start a new life together. But will either of them ever really be free? They race in their Hotrod of Horror, a turbo-charged, armor-plated monstrosity. B.D. Joe-Always friendly and cheerful… that's B.D. Joe. He's at his happiest when he can bring a smile to the face of the customers in his ‘crazy taxi'. B.D. Joe is master of driving – and talking. But that's not all. He can drum with just about anything and he's not too sloppy at card tricks either – anything to help fill other peoples' days with something a little special. He drives a customized yellow cab with the plate number ‘2HOP260' – ‘To Hop To Go' – see? He's always ready to get things moving! Jacky and Akira-Jacky's a skilled racecar driver and powerful martial artist. He was once seriously injured in a racing accident and took two years to recover from his injuries. During that time he discovered a mystery group was behind his crash and it was no accident. He believes this same group is responsible for the disappearance of his sister, Sarah, but will he ever learn the truth? Akira was winner of the second World Fighting Tournament. He strives for perfection and trains relentlessly. He is currently the Master at Yuki Budokan. Jacky and Akira join forces to create a formidable racing team, competing in Jacky's muscle car Red Lightning. Ryo Hazuki-Ryo Hazuki dropped out of Yokosuka High School to embark on an epic journey to avenge his father's seemingly senseless murder. Trained in martial arts and driven by revenge, he hunts his father's killer, Lan Di, and seeks the Dragon Mirror that Lan Di took. Ryo can call on the help of many childhood and family friends, in particular Nozomi Harasaki who harbors a deep love for Ryo. But Ryo's quest will always take precedence for him. Ryo's wheels are a motorcycle he borrowed from close friend Naoyuki Ito. ChuChus-The ChuChus are cute space mice who use their super quick rockets to escape the jaws of the hungry space cats known as KapuKapus. The ChuChus race in a ChuChu Rocket, modified for maximum horizontal propulsion while comfortably seating four ChuChus for cat n' mouse chaos in space! Bonanza Bros.-Mobo and Robo are a pair of burglars who target a bank, a mansion, a casino, a mint, an art gallery and a treasury on their crime spree. With a combination of stealth and slapstick they escape with all the loot in their trusty blimp. Racing in their Get-a-Way Wagon, they're sure to have plenty of sneaky tricks under the hood. Alex Kidd-Alex Kidd spent seven years living on Mt. Eternal, on planet Aries, studying Shellcore, an ancient art of shattering rocks with bare fists. Alex is a Prince of planet Aries, son of King Thunder and twin brother of Prince Egle. Alex must stop the evil Janken the Great and his minions from usurping his father. Battles are fought with a best-of-three game of rock, paper, scissors! Alex's vehicle of choice is his Sukopako Motorcycle – don't underestimate this small but very nimble motorbike. Opa-Opa-Opa-Opa is a sentient spacecraft, battling to stop the planet Menon from stealing the other planets' currency to build a huge fortress. In winning this battle, Opa-Opa hopes to restore peace to the Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa can hover and fly using its wings or sprout feet to walk on the ground. Metal Sonic-Created by Dr. Eggman and programmed to destroy Sonic, Metal Sonic is a robotic copy of our hero and shares many of his abilities. He can mimic Sonic's spin dash and homing attack, and thanks to the jet engine in his torso he can beat Sonic's accleration and equal Sonic's speed! He has extra abilities however, due to his mechanoid form. These include his Ring Spark field, telescopic limbs and a forcefield known as the Black Shield. Mii-Miis are cartoonish caricatures of friends or family members that can be used in some games. The Super Zoomer is the Mii's mode of transport in this game - a sleek, custom-built kart with all the mod-cons. Banjo & Kazooie-Banjo and Kazooie are an adventurous bear and bird duo, always on hand to thwart the schemes of their nemesis, the rhyming hag Gruntilda. Banjo himself is a big, amiable Honey Bear, polite and well-mannered – in stark contrast to the Red-Crested Breegull Kazooie who lives in his backpack. Loud, sarcastic and rude, Kazooie's inability to keep her beak shut often lands the pair in trouble. Together they race in the Bolt Bucket, a quirky vehicle custom-built by their longstanding ally (and a real wizard in the garage) Mumbo Jumbo. Avatar-The Avatar is you! It likes what you like, it wears what you wear (or wish you could wear!), and does what you tell it to. Well, most the time anyway. The Ava-Car 720 is the Avatar's mode of transport - a sleek, custom-built kart with all the mod-cons. Category:Blog posts